


Teacher's Aide

by ImNotGoodAtThis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, High School, Humor, One-Sided Relationship, Parody, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotGoodAtThis/pseuds/ImNotGoodAtThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon should have known better than to assume anything when it came to Korra. One-sided Amon/Korra, modern day High school. 'Korra Doesn't Like Fanfiction' Side story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Aide

**Author's Note:**

> Side Story for Chapters 5 and 6 of 'Korra Doesn't Like Fanfiction'. Just a little something I wanted to put in the High School Chapters but I had to cut due to length. Not completely necessary to read KDLF to enjoy this story, but it does add on to it. Also, just for fun I decided to use Amon instead of Tarrlok.

Korra Kanna Kya Hama Yue Yugoda Tui La Watertribe. The girl was bound to be the death oh him.

Or he would serve jail time if he ever acted upon the perverse thoughts that plagued him when she helped grade papers during his free period. Why he even let her become his Teacher's Aide is a mystery to him. When she first approached him with the request to become his T.A., he asked her why she wanted the position. He still remembers her response.

_"It's because you're my favorite teacher, sir."_

Fuck.

Does she have  _any_  idea what kind of effect she has on him?

Korra interrupted him before he could let his thoughts wander any further. "Hey Amon." She placed the stack of papers and Amon's answer key on the edge of his desk. "I'm done grading the first period tests. Want me to grade second period now?" Amon knew he shouldn't let Korra act so casual around him, but he decided to let it slide. In some twisted way, he didn't feel as guilty about his feelings if Korra called him by his first name instead of 'Sir' or 'Sifu.'

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you grade your own test. I'll do those myself."

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it was worth a try."

"I got something else you can do for me." Amon fished a dollar out of his wallet and handed it to her. "I'm out of coffee so go to the vending machines and get me a drink."

"What? You don't want me to fill up your cup at a drinking fountain?"

"No thanks, I would rather have a drink that doesn't taste like ass."

"Some role model you are. What would my parent's think if they found out that I'm learning curse words from my history teacher?"

"Well they would probably be surprised that you are capable of learning anything."

"Ouch." Korra tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably. "What do you want me to get you?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright." Amon watched her go. When the door closed behind her Amon had to mentally kick himself. He was staring at her ass again. "Just two more months of this and I can rest easy." He was thankful that Korra was a good student, he didn't know if he would be able to handle another year with her in his class. A few minutes later, Korra returned and held out a bottle for him. Amon read the label and let out a low chuckle.

"Really Korra? I wasn't aware I was teaching at an elementary school."

"Hey." Korra set the drink next to his coffee cup and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't care how old you are, you never outgrow the awesome taste of Chocolate Milk." Amon rested his chin in his hands to hide his grin.

Korra really was too adorable for her own good.

Amon untwisted the cap and took a sip of his chocolate milk. Well Korra was right about one thing. This chocolate milk wasn't half bad. "I don't have anymore work for you today, so read a book or something until the bell rings."

"Yes, sir." Korra gave Amon a mock salute and smirked at him before she sauntered off. Amon had to grip the armrest of his chair to keep himself from shuddering at her gesture.

Forget what he said earlier about Korra being adorable. She was a God Damn  _tease_.

Amon took a couple of breaths to calm himself before he distracted himself by grading papers. Halfway through his stack, Amon looked up to check on his favorite student. Korra was leaning back in her chair, eyes closed, listening to music on her cell phone.  _"Wonder what kind of music she listens to?"_

Taylor Swift? Beyonce? Nah, he can't imagine her listening to music like that.

_"Maybe she listens to rock? Classical? Man, now I have to know."_  Amon set his papers aside and walked up Korra's desk. "Korra, you know you aren't allowed to listen to music in class." Korra paused the music and ripped the earbud out of her left ear.

"C'mon man, it's not like you are teaching me anything right now."

"Hand it over."

"Okay, Okay I'll turn it off. Just don't take my phone."

"Well..." Amon scratched his chin. "Okay, but on one condition. I wanna hear the song you were listening to."

"You're joking right?"

"What can I say? I'm curious."

"Alright, here." Amon thought Korra would hand him her headphones so he was surprised when she only handed him one earbud. Since the right one was tucked snuggly into her ear, Amon had to take a seat in the desk next to her. Amon leaned forward so the earbud would reach his ear, trying not to let the smell of her body wash distract him too much.

"..."

"...Well?"

"The suspense must be killing you."

"Just play the damn song." Korra laughed at him.

"Geez, no need to bite my head off." Korra pushed play on her phone.

**~MY ANACONDA DON'T. WANT. NONE. UNLESS. YOU. GOT. BUNS. HUN!~**

Amon couldn't help it. He laughed so hard his jaw hurt. "Are you freaking kidding me?! Baby Got Back?! That's the type of music you listen to?!" Amon was laughing so hard that he started to wheeze.

"How could you not like that song?" Korra laughed along with him. "It's a song about big butts. It's impossible to hate that song." Amon had to admit, the song was pretty catchy.

"I had no idea you listened to songs like that."

"Well what did you expect? Mozart?"

"I was leaning more toward The Beatles or some other rock band."

Korra blew out a puff of air. "Please...my parents listen to The Beatles. Wanna listen to another song? I can put on some 'Ice Ice Baby' if you want."

"No, I'll just let you listen to your music." Amon pulled the earbud out of his ear and handed it back to Korra.

"You giving me permission now, Amon?"

"You can say that." Amon returned to his desk. "I'm in too much of a good mood to punish you right now."

"Whatever you say boss." Korra closed her eyes and leaned back in her desk. Amon propped his chin on his fist and watched Korra for a bit.  _"Well shit, I'm really starting to fall for her, aren't I?"_  Amon knew it was true, but he was too giddy to let it bother him. He smiled at Korra when she started to drum the beat to 'Ice Ice Baby' on her desk.  _"She is just full of surprises isn't she?"_

Amon should have known better than to assume anything when it came to Korra.


End file.
